


Celestial Extinction

by EvilMuffins



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akekita Week, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Angst, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Ficlet Collection, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-03-29 13:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19021297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/pseuds/EvilMuffins
Summary: Red gloves weren't much for showing blood stains.---A collection of shorts written for 2019 Akekita Week.





	1. Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Long time, no Akekita.

Once, he had seen confetti fluttering down from the sky all around him, as if flaunting everything that had been stolen at birth from a color-blind man. Although he had been a child at the time, he couldn't say that he had particularly enjoyed the parade. Akechi Goro didn't belong among the throng of smiling faces, children happily clambering to get a better look as their parents looked on with fond, sappy smiles saccharine enough to rot right off their faces. The woman who had taken him to stand on the sidewalk--ill-fitting shoes cramping his small feet as he struggled in vain for a glimpse of the frivolous procession—wasn't his mother. The woman who had given birth to him lay rotting as well.

The cards continued to rain down around them. The casino ceiling seemed to produce the things from nowhere, as if an unseen magician were preforming an endless trick for their eyes only. At times the falling cards would nick what little of Akechi's skin that remained uncovered by his Metaverse costume. Unlike the confetti, the rectangular pieces of paper were stiff and unforgiving.

 

He had felt worse.

 

No one else in the group seemed particularly bothered by the cards either, all trotting along behind Joker in a nauseating parade of sycophantic enthusiasm as they weaved in and out among the rows of beckoning slot machines.

 

After a time, Joker motioned for the group to stop, and so they did, obediently falling to their knees behind the money-siphoning devices as a shadow made it's approach on the other side.

 

Crouched in close proximity to the rest of the group as he was, Akechi took notice of a thin red line marring the pale nape of Yusuke's neck. Of course Akechi hadn't been the only one on the receiving end of paper cuts from the cards; even his luck wasn't that particular.

 

So focused on awaiting further orders from Joker, Yusuke failed to noticed a single gloved finger reaching toward him until it ran the length of his cut. The stifled gasp that followed settled deeply into Akechi's gut. Rather than meet Yusuke's questioning glare, he inspected the tip of his glove instead.

 

Red gloves weren't much for showing blood stains.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey, Fox?” Akechi said, snatching a card from the air sometime later as they continued on through the palace. Each step brought them closer to Joker's downfall, yet rather than satisfied in his plans, a restlessness bit at Akechi.

 

“Yes?” Yusuke asked, falling to the back of the group in order to walk beside Akechi, lagging behind.

 

“Care for a wager?” Akechi waved the card in Yusuke's direction, face-side turned away from him.

 

“I can't say that I do, no,” Yusuke replied curtly, slowing to a stop, although his bushy tail gave a twitch that spoke otherwise.

 

Out of the entirety of the Phantom Thieves, Akechi might admit if pressed that he found Yusuke marginally less vexing than the rest, although he couldn't say why. Not that it mattered any. Not after tonight.

 

Akechi continued on as if he hadn't heard, “If you can guess the card I'm holding, I'll treat you to dinner after we defeat Sae-san's shadow.” He flashed a smile.

 

Yusuke put a hand to his chin, brows clearly knit in thought underneath his mask.

 

Would things have gone differently? Akechi wondered suddenly. If he were truly a member of the Phantom Thieves, would he have taken Yusuke out to dinner? Watched the enjoyment in his face as he indulged a real meal? Chuckled in agreement as Yusuke critiqued the gaudy artwork hung on the restaurant walls?

“It is perhaps... The ace of hearts?” Yusuke ventured.

 

“Everything cool back there, Fox?” Ryuji called over his shoulder from some distance away. Even through the shower of falling cards, Akechi could feel the scowl directed his way. He graced Ryuji with a smirk.

 

“Be right there, Skull! Just a little bonding time between teammates, you know?” Akechi opened his hand, allowing the single card to join the others littering the floor.

 

 _Yes_ , he decided as they returned to the fold. It was a chance he would have very much liked to have taken had things been different.

 

 

 


	2. Accomplices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “There lies a beauty in consumption as well,” Yusuke replied, bringing a thoughtful bite to his mouth. “That said, you're not eating any of your own. Nerves eating at you instead, perhaps?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what this is.

Meals such as their current one had become commonplace now, to the point where such indulgence hardly felt celebratory, despite the brow-raising menu prices of the restaurant Akechi had chosen.

“I thought that you told me once that shellfish were too beautiful to eat,” Akechi commented, chin perched upon his palm, more engaged in Yusuke's company than his own meal.

“There lies a beauty in consumption as well,” Yusuke replied, bringing a thoughtful bite to his mouth. “That said, you're not eating any of your own. Nerves eating at you instead, perhaps?”

Akechi scoffed. “Everything went off perfectly tonight.”

Then why didn't Yusuke feel anything approaching victorious?

* * *

 

The train ride back to Akechi's apartment was uneventful at best, although Yusuke found his mind too preoccupied with other troublesome thoughts to study their fellow passengers as he had used to. Even on previous excursions, lacking the weight of what he and Akechi had just done, Yusuke found that there was only one face that consumed his plans for the canvas above all others as of late.

As they reached the front door of the apartment, Yusuke produced the key, one that he kept separately from the others ubiquitous at his side. Although it had only been given to him recently, it currently saw far more use than the others.

The latch clicked, and before he could enter a pair of now familiar arms circled round Yusuke's narrow waist from behind. Warm breath ghosted over the shell of his ear.

“You just wanted to see the corpse for yourself. Pervert.”

 

 

 


	3. Redemption & Damnation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yusuke turned to him, framing Akechi's face between his fingers. “I'm certain others have remarked upon the aesthetic appeal of your features before.”

Although sketching in the back of the Morgana van wasn't exactly easy, Yusuke had learned to make something new of the stray lines caused by bumps along the tracks, rather than to wastefully erase them.

Yusuke had been making an attempt lately not to discard so many of what he perceived to be 'failures' when painting at home as well. It was difficult to restrain himself, yet his wallet thanked him at the very least. Supplies didn't come cheap.

Either way, having something to concentrate on rather the scenery rushing by outside the window helped to keep his motionsickness at bay.

“May I see?” Akechi asked conversationally, leaning over before Yusuke could even consider granting permission.

“I would prefer that you didn't,” Yusuke replied, despite the deed already having been done.

“Me?” Akechi blinked at the sketch with the innocence of a man far less guilty than the criminal detective, owlish through the openings of his mask.

Yusuke turned to him, framing Akechi's masked face between his fingers. “I'm certain others have remarked upon the aesthetic appeal of your features before.”

“Dude...” Ryuji frowned from his other side. “Think before you speak, Fox. We've been over this. ”

Akechi chuckled politely, before flashing a smile in Yusuke's direction. “You're not wrong.”

With a nod, Yusuke returned to his work. Who knew when the bus would be stopping short again, his artistic endeavors interrupted by a sudden call to arms.

Even putting that aside, Yusuke knew that he should take the chance to capture Akechi while he could. He wouldn't a part of their team for very long, after all.

 


	4. Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First of all, the concept of the artist—or anyone for that matter—being in love with Goro Akechi was completely off the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey whoa I can write things that aren't sad!

“He’s with me,” Yusuke stated plainly, and with as much certainty in his voice as moments before when he had been asked if he were the creator of the painting that hung proudly behind him.

Akechi wasn’t sure what fell wider- his own eyes, or the gaping mouths of the gathered reporters.

“Kitagawa-san!” A woman implored, shoving her microphone nearly into Yusuke’s mouth, as if she were offering him an ice cream cone to sample. “Does this mean that you and Akechi-kun are dating?”

“Indeed, I would venture to say that it does,” Yusuke replied without missing a beat.

If Yusuke had been attempting to draw attention away from Akechi and toward himself instead, the rouse had failed fantastically. The reporters rounded on the former detective instantly. How so many could manage to pack into such a modest gallery, Akechi had no idea.

_“How long have you been seeing each other?”_

_“Has Kitagawa-san ever painted a portrait of you?”_

_“Do you think your female fans might be jealous?”_

* * *

 

Being mobbed by shadows while alone in the Metaverse hardly came close to the wave of journalistic fervor Akechi had been subjected to at the gallery opening earlier that evening.

What had Kitagawa been playing at? Akechi wondered on his bike ride home, his thoughts circling along with the spokes.

First of all, the concept of the artist—or anyone for that matter—being in love with Goro Akechi was completely off the table. Despite the fact that teenagers girls (and a nauseating amount of grown housewives) fawned over him, the object of their foolishness was nothing more than a farce conjured for television.

If only they knew.

Akechi’s wry grin tugged into a frown as he came to a stop in front of his building.

Was it possible that Yusuke had for some reason wanted to draw attention away from his artwork? But what would be the purpose of that? Another wave of second thoughts over selling out?

In truth, the most plausible explanation was that he simply disliked Akechi and wished to pull some sort of childish prank. It wasn’t outside the realm of possibility. Despite his austere exterior, Yusuke did have a tendency for stooping to childishness when bickering with Futaba. Not that Akechi would know what having a sibling figure was like; he had been largely ignored by the other foster children is his previous living situation before gaining independence.

Whatever the reason, the rest of the former Phantom Thieves had arrived soon after, giving Akechi his chance for a getaway.

It wasn’t if Akechi hadn’t relished the spotlight at one point, however he had lost much of his taste for it following his close brush with death two years ago.

* * *

 

The following morning found Akechi holding his cellphone, thumb hovering over the most recent contact, screen rendered blurry thanks to a fitful night.

Heaving sigh, Akechi tapped the screen and a familiarly deep voice answered almost immediately.

_“Yes?”_

“Kitagawa,” Akechi answered, as if the name alone explained everything.

“ _Did you enjoy the opening last night?”_

So he was going to play it as if nothing happened, Akechi thought, gripping the phone tighter. “You already know how talented I think you are, although I was somewhat surprised that you invited me in the first place.”

A pause. Akechi could hear Yusuke’s breathing on the other side. _“How so?”_

“Never mind that,” Akechi said, pinching at the bridge of his nose. He should have poured some coffee first. “I’m actually calling to ask you a question.”

“ _Ah, you wish to schedule a date?”_

“Kitagawa!” Akechi took a deep breath before continuing. “I want to know why _you_ seem to be under the impression that we’re dating.”

“ _Oh.”_ Another pause, and Akechi wished suddenly that he could see Yusuke’s face right now. That pensive, faraway look he sometimes got when actually taking some time before he spoke. “ _The last time we were out for coffee together, you mentioned how bothersome your remaining fans could still be. I thought perhaps if they were under the impression that you were dating a man, that they might consider you to be ‘out of circulation’, so to speak. …Do you wish to call off the rouse?_ ”

The disappointment in Yusuke’s voice settled deeply into Akechi’s chest in the same way that the artist's soft smile did whenever Akechi would watch him sketching in the park during their increasingly frequent outings.

“Certainly not. What time is good for you?”

 

 


	5. Firsts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Although Akechi was fairly certain that Yusuke had meant for the witch to have been the nude one, the image of the artist painting while in his birthday suit lodged firmly within his mind’s eyes.  
> Akechi coughed into his fist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried to go for both 'first meeting' and 'first kiss' here. I've also been dying to do a witches and wizards AU for them, so everything kind of rolled up into one.

Mage serves the coffee, mage waves his hand, mages makes a cloud of creamer appear in the oh-so-whimsical shape of a cat on the surface of the cup, customer claps, etc, etc…

Akechi yawned. Even from his table tucked into a corner across the café, he knew damn well it was a cat. The mage-slash-barista had pulled the same crap on him the first time he had come into LeBlanc as well.

While the barista’s gimmicky waste of his Gift had worn old fast, one of his companions continued to intrigue Akechi.

Seated at the bar, the lanky one with dark hair and the handsome face would alternate between sketching so intently in his sketchbook that his coffee surely must have grown cold, and stuffing his face with so many snacks that Akechi couldn’t help but wonder if he had eaten at all the day before. Did he simply forget to while engrossed with his work? Although his own line of work was far different, Akechi could understand the feeling.

Stealing glances at the boy between idly leafing through his newspaper, Akechi watched as the artist's fingers flitted over the page. His Gift must have something to so with his hands or fingers, Akechi mused. He must be one too—a mage—they always ran in bunches.

With the exception of Akechi, of course. His final goal kept him company enough. Soon he would find a way to use his own powers to bring _that man_ to his downfall. But for now, he nursed a second cup of coffee.

Taking a decisive sip, Akechi stood, chair giving out a cringe-inducing squeal as it slid backward across the floor.

“I noticed that you come here often.” He smiled casually, seating himself on a stool instead, cup clinking against the counter as he set it down near the one belonging to the occupant of the next stool.

“You noticed correctly,” the artist replied mildly, not lifting his eyes from his current piece.

The barista snickered before heading into the back.

If his fellow patron recognised Akechi’s voice or face from TV, he made no indication.

“I’m Akechi, by the way,” he continued. “Akechi Goro. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Finally, the boy looked up, dark eyes locking with Akechi’s as if attempting to dissect him down to basic lines and shapes. “Kitagawa Yusuke… Can I help you?”

“You’re friends with the barista, aren’t you?” Akechi asked, resting his chin on his palm.

“Akira? Why yes, of course.”

Akechi attempted to choke down the bitterness rising in his throat upon learning that the two were on a first name basis with another swig of coffee.

…That had spontaneously grown ice cold.

Akechi sputtered, groping for a napkin.

“Excuse me, but that particular beverage was mine,” Yusuke pointed out needlessly.

“You don’t say,” muttered Akechi, patting at his lips with the napkin. “Your friend, Akira, he can charm people with his eyes, can’t he?” Akechi gestured toward his own.

Yusuke blinked in surprise. “Very astute! Most people presume that his Gift resides in his fingers, much like my own does.”

Right on both counts, the detective mentally congratulated himself.

Whether Yusuke had forgotten that Akechi had just drank from his cup, or simply didn’t care, he brought it to his lips, taking a sip.

Are you really going to get yourself worked up over an _indirect kiss_ , like a twelve year old schoolgirl? Akechi inwardly scolded, gloved fingers drumming on the counter.

Letting out a sharp groan, Yusuke slammed the cup down, cold coffee splashing onto his white mage’s robes, and for a tense moment Akechi scrabbled to remember what to do for a choking victim. Generally, he was accustomed to doing the opposite of saving lives.

Thankfully, Yusuke recovered on his own within seconds. Not missing a beat, he dove back into his sketching.

Almost instantly, a crow, black as a politician's heart, sprung forth from the paper and began to flutter all about the room. Its flight was short-lived however, and soon nothing remained but a puff of feathers raining down into their coffee cups before fading into nothing altogether.

Akechi slid his cup aside.

“You can bring things to life with your drawings,” Akechi stated. Such a Gift could be a powerful tool in the right hands.

“No!” Yusuke exclaimed, eyes wide. “I mean, yes, I was able to up until some time ago, however I was cursed by a witch…” His face fell at the memory. “She accused me of stalking her, despite the fact that I simply wished to paint her portrait while nude.”

Although Akechi was fairly certain that Yusuke had meant for the witch to have been the one nude, the image of the artist painting while in his birthday suit lodged firmly within his mind’s eyes.

Akechi coughed into his fist.

“So this is the first time you’ve been able to use your Gift since the ‘incident’?”

“Correct.”

Akechi couldn’t help but be curious, although he had the beginnings of a suspicion. “What do you think might’ve broken the curse?”

“My best guess would be _you,_ to be perfectly honest. Are you perhaps a healer of some sort?”

Akechi failed to hold back a snort. “I’m afraid that I am definitely not.”

“Hmm. Well, either way, the effects of whatever it was that you did seem to have only been temporary,” Yusuke finished sadly, frowning at the now-blank page before him.

“Kitagawa…” Akechi began. He had never felt compelled to use his Gift to help another before. Why now? Why _him?_ “I think that I might be able to restore your abilities for good.”

Yusuke perked up. “How so?”

“Well, I certainly understand if you’re not comfortable with this, but you see I…er, would have to kiss you.”

“Your Gift resides in your lips!” Yusuke announced, as if he had just won at a board game. "How rare!”

“Your answer?” Akechi urged before he lost his nerve.

Yusuke pursed his lips, brow knitting, before he finally nodded. “Yes, I think that I can agree to that.”

Closing his eyes, Yusuke went still, waiting patiently on his bar stool.

Placing a hand on Yusuke’s shoulder, Akechi leaned in, pressing his lips onto those of a boy who had been a stranger just moments before. It was first time that Akechi could remember anything other than a lie issuing from his lips when it came to another person, and any lie from him would find the recipient compelled to believe. Would Yusuke be compelled to shed his curse?

“Try it again,” he breathed, pulling back.

Yusuke sat motionless for second of two, as if in a daze, before silently returning his sketchbook, and turning it back a few pages.

A fox burst to life, scampering across the room before letting itself out through the open door.

“That was my first…” Yusuke murmured, watching as it went. “Fascinating…”

 

 


	6. Abroad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I wanted to make a sketch first…” Yusuke mourned, leaves crunching underneath his head as he turned it to side, noting that his pencils had rolled from his bag. “That Crabrawler was even more beautiful than the berries.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for crab.
> 
> It's a Pokémon AU, friends.

It was certainly hotter in Alola than he had expected, Yusuke thought, tugging at the zipper of his hoodie, careful not to pull it down much farther. Although he had no issue with his traveling companion seeing his chest—as he had many times before back home in their appartment—it was a public beach. They had already made unfortunate eye-contact with another trainer less than an hour ago, resulting in the two being down to their last bottle of potion between them.

Even so, the trip had been well worth it, despite the lengthy trek from Sinnoh.

“I simply can’t thank you enough for accompanying me,” he said, turning to Akechi still walking beside him.

“Yusuke,” Akechi paused incredulously on the sand. “I’m your boyfriend. Isn’t only natural that I would have taken off from work? I know this was important for you.”

“It still is,” Yusuke agreed, smiling down at the Pokeball clutched in his hand.

The two walked along the shoreline for sometime, Akechi idly kicking up sand, and Yusuke admiring how the sunset over the clear blue water haloed his face.

“Aren’t you going to let her out?” Akechi asked eventually, stooping to snatch up a pebble. “Walking with a new partner is supposed to aid with bonding. Besides, we flew for thirteen hours just so could capture one to paint…”

“I haven’t witnessed you catching any new Pokémon since we arrived here,” Yusuke pointed out.

“Pikachu is too tired to fight,” Akechi said, letting loose the stone to skip flawlessly over the calm sea. “He isn’t used to things rougher than detective work.”

As Akechi spoke, something caught Yusuke’s eye- a bush growing just where the sand met grass, sporting a host of colorful berries. “Oh, how lovely…” he murmured, taking off on a detour.

Generally, Akechi had grown used to his boyfriend wandering off in the pursuit of inspiration at any given moment, however this time, he took off after him.

“Yusuke, wait!”

It was too late. The bush exploded in a flurry of leaves and gigantic purple claws.

Yusuke took a step backward, free hand sliding with caution into his bag so as not to upset the creature further, until he felt the edge of his sketchbook brush his fingertips.

The very same fingertips were immediately wrenched from the bag, however, as Akechi grabbed him by the arm, tugging him away into a clump of trees. The area was thick with roots and Yusuke quickly lost his footing, pulling Akechi down with him into a useless tangle of limbs.

“I wanted to make a sketch first…” Yusuke mourned, leaves crunching underneath his head as he turned it to side, noting that his pencils had rolled from his bag. “That Crabrawler was even more beautiful than the berries.”

“Sorry,” Akechi whispered from his place on top of Yusuke, “But I didn’t think my witnessing you being snapped in two by a Pokémon to be very a compelling mystery to solve. If you’re going to die before me, at least leave me a challenge.”

Before Yusuke could respond, he leaned in to plant to a rough kiss on the corner of Yusuke’s mouth.

Eyes closed, Yusuke could feel the pokeball roll from his fingers, followed by the sound of it springing open.

A fluffy white body soon wedged it’s way onto Yusuke’s chest, firmly between himself and Akechi’s affections.

“Vulpix…” Yusuke scolded.

“Jealous.” Akechi chuckled. “I think she might take more after me than she does you.”

 

 

 


	7. Till Death do Us Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Seeing as how I am doing this at no charge to you, you have no room to complain. If you wanted different, you should have found yourself a licensed therapist, rather than a boy who saw too much of himself in you to not listen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally an idea I had pitched for a zine I didn't make. After planning it out, I was too attached to waste it, so now you get to read it for free!

“What _I_ think?” Akechi repeated, placing a sympathetic hand on his boyfriend's shoulder, “What I think is that you've finally run out of ideas.”

Akechi was well-aware that he had fought this process every step of the way for the past three years, but at the same knew that Yusuke relished the challenge.

“Seeing as how I am doing this at no charge to you, you have no room to complain. If you wanted different, you should have found yourself a licensed therapist, rather than a boy who saw too much of himself in you to not listen.” Yusuke wriggled from Akechi's grasp, instead pushing a paintbrush into his bare hand. The gloves the detective once wore had resided solely in the back of their closet for over a year now.

“You wouldn't charge your boyfriend.” Akechi smiled sweetly, twirling the brush.

“I should,” Yusuke replied, stilling Akechi's hand with his own. “You can certainly afford it.”

Not that Yusuke wasn't making just as much by finally becoming comfortable with profiting off of his art.

Pressing a kiss to Akechi's knuckles, Yusuke let go his hand, crossing the room to make for the light switch.

“I'll still be able to see by the streetlights coming in,” Akechi motioned toward the kitchen window just as Yusuke flipped the switch.

“I have prepared a blindfolded,” Yusuke explained, and despite his eyes still adjusting the darkness of the room, Akechi could make out the form of Yusuke pulling something from his pocket.

“The one from the bedroom?” Akechi asked innocently.

Yusuke ignored him. Once he had made up his mind about something, there was no playing around with him. Akechi had quickly warmed to this aspect of his former teammate.

Circling around behind him, Yusuke tied the cloth round Akechi face.

“I'll just peek, you know.”

Yusuke tugged the knot tighter.

Art therapy had actually been Ann's idea in the first place, although Yusuke had latched on to it immediately, taking it as a personal challenge. He had explained that he wished to help someone as the Phantom Thieves had helped him. And once he had discovered that Akechi was innately talented at drawing, Yusuke's efforts doubled, apparently offended that anyone would waste something as sacred as inborn artistic skill.

Neither one of them could quite put a finger on when 'therapy' sessions had segued into official dating. 

And now, here they were in the dark, Yusuke guiding his boyfriend's hands toward a palette full of paint as part of their latest 'exercise'.

“You're still too critical of yourself,” Yusuke explained. “Allow your heart to do as it pleases, without interference from your mind.”

With a sigh, Akechi resigned himself to playing along, swiping his brush across (what he hoped was) the page a few times.

“Abstract,” Yusuke commented with approval.

“Am I done yet?” Akechi asked hopefully. It was already late, and he had a shoot tomorrow.

“Not quite,” Yusuke replied thoughtfully, and Akechi could feel the brush being lifted from his hand. He flexed his fingers. “There is something else I wish for you to feel with your heart foremost, rather than your head.”

Something square and hard was pressed into Akechi's hand. A box, he realised, fumbling to open it as curiosity overtook him.

“If it's something living, Yusuke, I swear-”

The object was smooth and circular, with a hole in the middle approximately the width of his finger.

Akechi flung the blindfold to the floor, blinking at the ring in his palm as Yusuke lit a candle on the table.

“Goro...” Although Yusuke was always intense, the sparkle in his eyes was different tonight. “Would you do me the honor marrying me?”

Yusuke didn't drop to his knees, but rather stood there, hands at his sides while Akechi sat clutching the ring, as Yusuke were afraid that touching him would break the spell.

Akechi rose from his seat, placing the ring onto his own finger, before pulling Yusuke into a deep embrace.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realised only half way through the set up was similar to [Double Blind Study](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12655131). I just... Like putting Kechi in a blindfold I guess.
> 
> Follow me!!  
> https://evil-muffins.tumblr.com/  
> https://twitter.com/mikan_komaeda


End file.
